


The Stars Do Nothing

by holyhael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean snorts again, then shrugs again. His movements are theatrical without being ostentatious, sinuous without being hard to follow; it’s that, combined with his unnaturally handsome features, that makes Cas wonder why this man isn’t starring in his own movie franchise. He’s absolutely mesmerizing to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Do Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> following two prompts: [this tumblr post](http://holyhael.tumblr.com/post/117027725963/twinkwolf-au-idea-two-extras-have-to-sit), and an anon's request for "a mini coffeeshop conversation between cas and dean maybe?"
> 
> title is inspired by the movie limelight (1952)
> 
> i know nothing about movie sets or anything

_ What do the stars do? Nothing. Just sit on their axis. _

_ \- Limelight (1952) _

 

Cas frowns as he wraps his hand around the mug someone had placed on the table in front of him just moments ago, expecting his cold fingers to be warmed through the ceramic, but instead he finds only a cool hardness. The mug is only half full of what must be instant coffee - clumps and granules float on the surface and cling to the sides. No inviting aroma wafts into his nose, and no steam lingers at the top. His shoulders slump, disappointed.

“Not quite all it’s cracked to be, huh?”

Cas lifts his eyes from the mug to meet the gaze of the man sitting across from him. Moments earlier, he introduced himself as Dean Winchester, and in turn Cas gave him his name, but further conversation was interrupted by the production crew as they placed the final details on the set, including the shit that passes as coffee now sitting in Cas’s cold hands.

Shaking his head, Cas shoves the mug away from himself, then remembers the instructions he was given, and slides it back into his chest with a sigh.

“This is sad,” Cas says. He glances across the set to where the stars of the movie sit in the middle of the appropriated cafe. The lights and cameras are still being positioned, so the stars turn down to their phones.

“This your first time?”

“Being an extra?” Cas asks for clarification. Dean nods. “Yes. I need some additional money for my tuition, and this prospect seemed a lot more honorable than stooping to pornography.”

Dean snorts into his hand, earning him a glare from a couple assistants and one of the camera guys. Dean rolls his eyes. “Dunno, man. They probably have decent coffee at Casa Erotica.”

“True.” Cas nods in his favor. “What about you? How long have you been an extra?”

Dean shrugs. “A while I guess. Started off same as you: needed to put my little brother through college somehow. I’ve got a gig at my uncle’s scrap yard, but it’s not enough, you know?”

“As if this pay is half as glamorous.” They’re getting crumbs compared to their more qualified, more renowned costars; with the money the leading duo are being paid, it almost makes Cas want to drop out of his veterinary program to become a movie star.

Dean snorts again, then shrugs again. His movements are theatrical without being ostentatious, sinuous without being hard to follow; it’s that, combined with his unnaturally handsome features, that makes Cas wonder why this man isn’t starring in his own movie franchise. He’s absolutely mesmerizing to watch.

Before either Cas or Dean has to find something to say, the bell rings, signaling that they’re about to start filming. Cas licks his lips and schools his features into a inconspicuous expression with a flex of his jaw. Across from him, Dean is preparing a similar manner, muting himself so the two conventionally attractive leads are not upstaged by the faces behind them. The vibrance in Dean’s green eyes appears to dim; Cas frowns.

“Action!”

Dean and Cas are supposed to be pretending to be entranced in a mundane conversation, oblivious to the cliched romance spinning out not five feet away from them. It’s not as easy as it sounds.

In a murmuring voice, Cas asks, “What is your brother studying?”

“He’s getting into family law.” Dean fights to keep the smile from his face, but it twitches to life in the right corner of his mouth. Cas has to press his lips together so as not to almost smile back.

Cas looks down at his mug and nods minutely. “You’re proud of him.”

“Damn right I am,” Dean says with conviction. Cas’s eyes slide over to the camera and the production team beyond. Dean’s face is way too animated for what they want, but no one is paying attention to the extras: all focus is on the leads and the scripted conversation they’re having over their own coffee mugs.

Dean seems to realize his mistake though and covertly clears his throat - though that likely makes things worse.

“Cut!”

The bell rings again, and everyone looks toward the director: he’s sitting in his chair, staring at one of the camera feeds with a frown. Thankfully, none of the adjustments he calls for involve Cas or Dean, so they return to looking at each other.

“What other movies have you been in?” Cas wonders. He hopes his memory is smart enough to remember everything Dean lists, so he can go back after this is done, put all the films on his Netflix queue, and watch the background of them for Dean.

“Uh, I did that Ghostfacer movie the other summer.” The way Dean phrases it is almost like a question. He rubs at the back of his neck, cheeks reddening. “Don’t laugh or anything, but there’ve also been a lot of Hallmark movies.”

“Isn’t this a Hallmark movie?”

“Uh…”

“Action!”

“I guess so. I just go where they tell me to and get paid. I don’t even know the title of this thing.”

Cas smiles and shakes his head. “Neither do I.”

Dean reciprocates his smile, and the blush returns to his cheeks. His eyes twinkle.

“Cut!”

“Jesus,” Dean says under his breath. “Does nothing satisfy this guy?”

Apparently he hadn’t liked the actress’s top, so a short recess is taken so she can go to the wardrobe trailer and change into something more “romantic.” Cas flexes his jaw, a temper rising in his throat.

“He could have every one of his seventy two virgins and still be wanting.”

Dean’s eyebrows shoot up sharply. “Damn, Cas.”

Cas shrugs, and out of habit he takes a drink from the lukewarm coffee in his hand. “Eugh.”

There’s a bright light in Dean’s eyes, and his mouth is partially open. His lips are slightly chapped; Cas wonders if he should ask one of the women in the makeup department if they have any lip balm Dean can borrow.

“What if - nah, forget it.”

“What is it, Dean?”

The bell trills again, leaving Dean’s words in his throat and dangling from his lips. Cas inhales deeply through his nose, flattening any strong expression on his face.

The director yells _action_ once again, and the actress starts speaking demurely about her tragic past. Cas takes another sip from his mug, masking his disgust by feigning interest in the waitress walking by.

“I was just wondering,” Dean says quietly, “If you’d like to go out for a real cup of coffee some time. With me.”

Cas snaps his gaze back to Dean.

“Like a date?”

Dean’s eyes widen. “I mean, not if you don’t want to, obviously. I totally understand-”

In the midst of Dean’s rambling, Cas can’t help the grin spreading across his face. He gathers up Dean’s hands in his, which surprises Dean into silence.

“I’d love to,” Cas says.

“Cut!”

Faster than it takes the actress to whip her phone back out, Cas’s smile turns into a glare. He shoots a glare at the director only to find that glare being mirrored back.

“Would someone get these bozos out of the shot!” the director demands. “You’re fucking everything up.”

One of the assistants moves forward, and another one picks out a couple more suitable extras to take Dean’s and Cas’s place. Cas can’t help but grin.

He and Dean are separated for the rest of the scene, Cas being paired with a laptop, and Dean being paired with a woman. Every time he can, though, Cas sneaks glances at Dean and finds him doing the same.

“Action!”


End file.
